The New ADA
by CaseyROCKS
Summary: Little bit of snarky humor to go with Wolf's character/integrity assassination of my girl, Casey Novak, in the final episode. This answers one of the rumors as to the why...I'm just helping DW/MH get what they want. Sorta. Review if ya wanna.


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine...I'd treat them better than DW does.

Author's note: To those who contacted me about the other stories. The humor series I promised is almost done. The first 3 stories are finished and story 4 is halfway done. I'll put them all up as soon as I tag the 4th story with a final "Doink Doink-The End." Appreciate the patience.

The New ADA

Things were quiet at the one-six

Things were quiet at the one-six. As Liv came bounding down the stairs from the crib she noticed that Elliot and Munch sat in almost the same position. Both were at their respective desks. Elbows bent and they were both leaning heavily on their hands and staring at the doorway.

"Hey Guys...what's up?" Liv asked.

"Just waiting?" Elliot answered.

"For what?"

"Casey's replacement is due to start today and Cap said the new ADA would be coming by this morning for introductions." Elliot cut his eyes to Liv. "He had a funny look on his face when he said it. Weird."

"I'm telling you, he knows. It's a conspiracy to keep us in the dark and on our toes."

"Well it isn't working," Liv replied. Munch turned, his expression questioning.

"Munch, you're both in the bright fluorescent light and sitting on your asses." She grinned.

Just then Fin walked in and stopped. Elliot, who was still staring at the door, waved to him to get out of the way. Fin looked behind himself and moved into the room.

"Ai'right, what's up with you guys?"

"They are waiting for the first appearance of the new ADA, whoever she may be." Benson said as she shuffled papers on her desk.

"What makes you think it's a woman, Liv?" Elliot cut in.

"What?"

"Well there is the other possibility, y'know?"

"But, a guy?"

"What difference does it make baby girl, y'know you are gonna get a piece of the ADA anyway. You seem to get real...ummm...friendly with them." Fin smiled.

"A guy?" .snort.

"Jeff York."

"He was gay."

"Not my fault you recruited from the wrong side of the fence, partner."

"Jackass." Olivia cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Think about it, Liv..."

"Abbie," Munch supplied.

"Alex," Elliot added.

"Casey," Fin chimed in.

"What is it about the ADA job that gets your motor running? Huh, Liv?" Munch inquired. His eyebrow arched over the top of his dark glasses.

"The power, the passion, the danger…the leather?" Elliot deadpanned.

Olivia looked up at the last part of his comment. "What you think I'm Xena now?"

"I'd pay good money to see you in that costume, Benson."

"What are you doing here Langan." Liv asked, annoyed that he butt into their conversation.

"Working."

They guys all moved closer to Benson, as if closing ranks.

Olivia looked around. "We don't have any perps in interrogation."

"Oh, I know."

"Then…?"

"I'm your new ADA." Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out his new badge. "Shiny, isn't it?" He admired himself in the reflection.

"WHAT?" All four asked at the same time, although Liv's voice was much louder.

"Yeah, big bucks changed hands."

"AW, C'mon Trevor, you were making way better money defending dirtbags. You couldn't possibly have gotten more money working for the DA's office."

"No, I paid them." He smiled. "I heard the job comes with a great fringe benefit." He waggled his eyebrows at Liv and blew her a kiss.

"Oooh, Liv…you're in trouble now." Elliot then slapped Trevor on the back. "Go get'm tiger."

Olivia glared at Elliot. He laughed. She turned to Langan. "Oh, no, no, no...you can't be. Canon and fanfic says that I end up sleeping with all the ADAs."

"I know." He grinned.

"I can't go to bed with you."

"Sure you can but I don't think much sleeping is gonna get done."

"No you don't understand. I'm gay."

"I'm happy too, Benson..."

"Not that gay. Gay gay."

"Happy Happy Joy Joy."

Benson sighed, knowing she wasn't getting through to him. Then she looked down at Langan's hand. "Oooh, is that Nubuck leather on that briefcase?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes, very soft and smooth…and expensive." He held his arm out, "So…dinner, first?"

DOINK DOINK


End file.
